The Ghost of the Past
by EliiCullenBlack
Summary: TRADUCCION "Kris Te extraño tanto". "Bella, Yo también te extraño ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te canto en la noche? Quiero que la convierten en una canción"."No estoy segura de que la banda quiera"."tu sabes que Edward la va a amar" Within Temptation
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer y la Historia pertenece a Rocl_Goddess94 yo solo la Traduzco.. Y le hago la tarea ^^ :D**_

Summary: TRADUCCION "Kristine Te extraño tanto". Le dije. "Bella, Yo también te extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te canto en la noche? Quiero que la convierten en una canción". "No estoy segura de que la banda quiera." Le dije. "tu sabes que Edward la va a amar." Basada en Within Temptation (La banda.. ya saben xD)

Esta lloviendo. Esta lloviendo realmente duro y la energía se fue. Un trueno acabo de estallar y aunque estoy con la banda tengo miedo. Todos están durmiendo tranquilamente y como siempre estoy despierta. Debería de tomarme la pastilla que el Dr. Weber me receto para dormir pero soy muy terca al ahora de cuidarme.

"Bella, Por que estas despierta?" El me pregunto.

"Tu sabes por que estoy despierta" le dije y se sentó al lado mío y me abrazo

"Vamos Cariño no seas reservada conmigo. Tu sabes que nada te va a pasar" Por que tiene que ser eso correcto y equivocado?

"Edward, tu sabes que yo soy una persona nocturna" le empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

"Si B, pero yo también se que cuando hay una tormenta que te asustas" me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la frente.

"yo se, Edward, pero tienes que entender que es difícil." Le dije

"B tienes que saber que tu siempre estas a salvo conmigo. No lo entiendes? Maldita sea, yo a ti te amo demasiado que moriría por ti!" Me dijo y me beso con una pasión que dolió.

"Edward, yo también te amo y gracias" le dije acurrucándome a su lado.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá; o el se quedo dormido, y otra vez soy toda yo y mi conflictiva mente. Han pasado años desde que pasó y he aprendido a controlar el dolor, el estrés y la ansiedad que los recuerdos me causan, pero en algún momento, cuando estoy sola los recuerdos vuelven a atormentarme.

_Febrero 7, 2004. 11:02 pm._

"_Kris, por favor baja la velocidad, todo lo que necesitamos conseguir es ser detenidas por los policías" le dice a Kristine desde que ella esta acelerando y realmente no necesitamos que papa vea el informe de la policía donde sus dos hijas fueron arrestadas por manejar bajo la influencia y una de ellas siendo una guardaespaldas y para colmo de males estan lloviendo gatos y perros. Ja ja gatos, perros. lol_

"_oh, Vamos Bella! Esta muy tarde además esta lloviendo muy duro para que los policías nos ve-!_

_Golpes. Dolor. Oscuridad._

_La dulce melodía que ella siempre canta es el último recuerdo en mi cabeza antes de la oscuridad._

_Empecé a moverme y eso dolía. Las luces están muy brillantes. ¿Donde estoy? El blanco me rodea. Mucho dolor._

"_Bella?" Una triste voz me hablaba_

_Trataba de hablar pero había algo que no me dejaba."Cariño, no hables todavía, voy a ir a conseguir un doctor." Esta triste, triste voz me dijo mientras me levantaba._

_¿Que pasó?_

_¿Donde estoy?_

_¿Por que no puedo hablar? _

_Mire a mí alrededor e inmediatamente supe que estaba en una habitación en un hospital._

_QUE MIERDA? Empecé a sentir pánico, el monitor cardiaco empezó a sonar fuertemente, Charlie, mi padre entro a la habitación seguido por un doctor y un poco de enfermeras._

"_Isabella, necesitas calmarte para que nosotros podamos sacar el tubo que esta debajo de tu garganta, ok? Un hermoso doctor me dijo y asombrosamente me calme lo suficiente para que las enfermeras sacaran ese tubo de mi garganta._

_Después de eso me hizo beber mucha agua antes de hablar. "¿porque estoy aquí?" le dije con voz ronca_

"_Hay Cariño." My madre me dijo al momento que empezó a llorar.. WTF?_

"_Mama.. ¿Donde esta Kristine? Empecé a temer lo peor, lo único que recuerdo es mucho dolor.. y Golpes!_

"_Papi.. Donde esta ella? Esta bien? Tiene que estarlo" dije y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mi cara.. NO!_

"_Isabella, creo que lo mejor para ti es dormir, yo se que tienes dolor así que vaya darte un poco de morfina" el doctor dijo mientras presionaba un botón y empecé a desfallecerme._

_Estaba en un campo o más bien en un prado con un hermoso vestido negro. A lo lejos pude ver un hermoso árbol florecido y alguien estaba allí. Cuando fui hacia el árbol lo que observe me hizo sonreír, hay estaba Kristine en un hermoso vestido blanco con un hermoso lirio blanco y violeta detrás de la oreja._

"_Hola Pequeña Hermanita" Me dijo_

"_Kristine ¿por que nos abandonaste? Le dije pero no estaba triste, __había una paz en mi corazón que era de una manera dolorosa._

"_Hay mi peque hermana, ya fue mi tiempo, después de todo lo que espera por ti serán gracias a nosotras, vendré a visitarte en tus sueños y te estoy escribiendo una hermosa canción__" __Me dijo ella mientras me agarraba mis manos._

"_por favor dile a mama y papa que los amo, también diles que estoy en un mejor lugar y que no lloren por mi muerte ya que eso solo causa dolor y sufrimiento, por favor, Bella, mantenlos juntos" me dijo abrazándome y __entonces, después de soltarme, empezó a caminar lejos._

_"Kristine, te volveré ver?" le dije derramando lágrimas._

_"Por supuesto que sí hermanita." Ella dijo con una sonrisa apacible como ella. Y desapareció._

Bueno.. Esta es la Primera historia que Traduzco.. y pues según lo que me a contado su autora es genial.. Diganme que les Parecio! Para eso están los Reviews :) Son mi Paga… no sean malas..

-Elii


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer y la Historia pertenece a Rock_Goddess94 yo solo la Traduzco.. Y le hago la tarea ^^ :D**_

Summary: TRADUCCION "Kristine Te extraño tanto". Le dije. "Bella, Yo también te extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te canto en la noche? Quiero que la convierten en una canción". "No estoy segura de que la banda quiera." Le dije. "tu sabes que Edward la va a amar." Basada en Within Temptation (La banda.. ya saben xD)

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Estaba en un campo o más bien en un prado con un hermoso vestido negro. A lo lejos pude ver un hermoso árbol florecido y alguien estaba allí. Cuando fui hacia el árbol lo que observe me hizo sonreír, hay estaba Kristine en un hermoso vestido blanco con un hermoso lirio blanco y violeta detrás de la oreja._

"_Hola, Hermanita" Me dijo._

"_Kris te he echado de menos" le dije._

_"__Lo se y lo siento, solo vine a decirte que fueras a la audición. Te amo pequeña hermanita." Ella me dijo abrazándome y desapareció._

"Bella... Despierta. Despierta! Hora de levantarse! Ángela me decía mientras me sacudía.

"Ok. Estoy despierta… Que puedo hacer por ti esta mañana, querida amiga?" le decía mientras me levantaba e iba al baño- cuando lo hice me encerré y orine todo lo que tenia en la vejiga. Mientras tanto Angie me decía que en New Moon Records (donde ella trabaja) están buscando una cantante mezzo-soprano para la banda Silver Hearts desde que la ex cantante Tanya fue despedida por sus propios colegas por ser un dolor en el culo. Después de escuchar a Angie decir el nombre Silver Hearts my corazón se desmorono.

"Esto es de verdad Ángela? No estarás molestándome**, **por que sabes que yo amo esa banda y Oh Por Dios no puedo creer que hayan despedido a Tanya.. Ok, lo creo, pero aun.. wow." Le dije mientras pensaba acerca la banda y cuan profundas eran sus letras.

"Bella, Tienes que audicionar." Ángela dijo.

"QUEEE? No mierda, Angie yo..." Empecé a decir pero inmediatamente recordé lo que Kris me dijo en el sueño._ "__Lo se y lo siento, solo vine a decirte que fueras a la audición. Te amo pequeña hermanita!" Ella me dijo abrazándome y desapareció._

"Bien, Iré" Le dije a Ángela

"QUE? Oh dios... Te amo!" Me dijo abrazándome

Después de que ella llamo al manager de Silver Hearts y le dijo que ella pensaba que había un cantante, y procedió a decirle que nosotros (Cayo el manager, Ángela y Yo) deberíamos reunirnos a comer y luego todos podríamos ir al estudio para la prueba de voz.

Una vez que Angie acabara la llamada me dijo que me bañara y me vistiera para que pudiéramos ir al almuerzo. Y eso fue a las 10.47 am.

Termine mi baño en diez minutos y fui a mi armario y saque un hermoso vestido negro de muselina de seda de los 60' con un hermoso strass* en la cintura. Luego fui por un poco de maquillaje. Solo un algo de delineador de ojos negro y un poco de Chapstick y estaba lista exactamente a las 11.15 am.

Agarre mi collar de rubí en forma de corazón que Kristine me regalo por mi cumpleaños decimosexto (después de todo soy Cáncer y mi piedra del zodiaco es el rubí de energía que ella me dio) y Ángela se estaba tan elegante como ella es, estaba vestida casual pero de un modo serio ya que en cierto modo es mi representante.

Ya cuando llegamos al restaurante pude sentir en mi corazón que esto iba a ser una cosa realmente buena. Después de conocer a Cayo, que era un encanto por decir poco, ordenamos nuestra comida y hablamos de negocios. Cayo nos dijo que estaba buscando por una gran voz pero a su vez una tímida, por supuesto que Angie dijo que yo era perfecta pero da igual; el también nos dijo la real razón por que Tanya fue despedida y que empezó a ser un dolor en el trasero para todos y que no respetaba nada ni a nadie hasta también las fans empezaron a quejarse. Después, Angie le dijo que a pesar que no estaba acostumbrada a la fama y la fortuna que el canto traería si de hecho se ha convertido en parte de Silver Hearts, podría acostumbrarme a ella. Ella estaba en lo cierto, he tenido suficientes cambios para saber que es lo bueno para mi y lo que no.

Siendo un total caballero, Cayo pago la cuenta y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos al estudio donde la banda esta grabando 3 o 4 canciones que Edward había escrito. Cuando entre estaba un poco abrumada ya que esto sucedía de manera rápida pero otra vez tuve la sensación de que todo iba a salir perfecto.

"Oigan Chicos quiero que conozcan a Bella; ella vino para que ustedes pudieran escuchar su voz." Cayo dijo cuando entre a la sala de grabación.

"Bella "El dijo mirándome. "El es Emmett nuestro baterista" dijo señalando a un muy acuerpado chico quien de hecho me miro como si me pudiera comer hasta que sonrió y mostro unos hermosos hoyuelos incluyendo la sonrisa. "Ella es Rosalie, nuestra mezzo-soprano corista" dijo señalando una muy hermosa mujer mona que estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmett. "El de allá, es Jasper nuestro bajista y la duende que esta con el es Alice, nuestra corista soprano" dijo señalando a un muchacho acuerpado, pero no tanto como Emmett, que tenia el cabello exactamente igual al de Rosalie y una pequeña mujer con un muy corto cabello negro puntiagudo y ella estaba agitando algo espiritual en mi." Esos de allá son James y Victoria, el toca la guitarra y ella es la corista contralto" me dijo señalando una hermosa mujer pelirroja y un muy sucio cabello mono largo. "Y nos falta Edward. Chicos.. Donde Esta?

"Bueno, no se con quien estoy hablando pero aquí estoy" dijo una Hermosa voz terciopelo. _El debe ser Edward_

"Quien eres tu?" Dijo mirándome.

"Ella es Bella; vino por la audición para la nueva voz" Cayo dijo.

"Ella es muy tímida Cayo, no ves que ella esta apunto de irse corriendo?" el dijo con una sonrisa que no devolví. _Idiota_

"Yo no soy tímida y pónganme a cantar antes de que cambie de opinión" Dije en un áspero tono. _Nadie me habla de esa manera._

"Yo creo que me gusta Cayo, vamos a cantar una fácil primero para que pueda entrar en calor y después pueda cantar una difícil" me dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Como siempre no le devolví la sonrisa. _No he sonreído en tanto tiempo, Dios, te hecho de menos Kris, por favor dame fuerzas._

"Oye, Bella" dijo la pixie llamada Alice y todo lo que hice fue mirarla. "Te sabes la canción 'Utopia'? _JA! Por supuesto me la se! _Me dije a mi misma y asentí con la cabeza.

"Edward coge la guitarra y dale la hoja de la canción, oh Bella tu sabes tocar algún instrumento?

"Si, toco el piano" le conteste

"Ok, entonces Sta. Bella, muéstranos lo que tienes" Cayo dijo.

Empezó a tocar. Edward empezó a tocar una hemosa guitarra electroacústica y empezó la introducción de 'Utopía'.

"_The burning desire  
To live and roam free,  
It shines in the dark  
And it grows within me."_

"_You're holding my hand  
But you don't understand  
So where I am going  
You won't be in the end." _

Edward empezo a cantar

"_I'm dreaming in colors  
Of getting the chance  
Of dreaming of trying the prefect romance  
The search of the door, to open your mind  
In search of the cure of mankind"_

Los dos cantamos.

"_Help us we're drowning  
So close up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are?"_

Empecé a cantar y el también. Agarre mi collar para apoyarme y tener energía. Mire a Alice y ella me miro con una triste sonrisa_. __'Ella sabe'_ una voz me dijo.

_"I'm searching for answers, not given for free  
You're hurting inside, is there life within me?"_

_"You're holding my hand but you don't understand_  
_taking the road all alone in the end_  
_I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there"_

_"I'm dreaming the dream, and I'll sing to share_  
_In search of the door, to open your mind_  
_In search of the cure of mankind"_

"_Help us; we're drowning  
So close up inside  
Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia  
Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?  
Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on utopia?  
How will the lights die down, telling us who we are"_

_"Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia_  
_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_  
_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on utopia_  
_How will the lights die down, telling us who we are_  
_Why does it rain?"_

"Wow." Escuche a algunos de ellos decir; Mire a Edward y el tenia una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

"Ok, tu _puedes _cantar Bella, ahora cantemos algo mas difícil… Hmm, que tal 'Angels' de nuestro ultimo álbum?" el dijo. _Oh, ese tono lo va a meter en problemas._

"Bien y por cierto, no necesito una hoja" le dije y Edward se levanto tomo mi mano y me llevo al área de grabación.

"Si no la necesitas, no te importaría mostrarnos como grabas" dijo.

Después de que todo estuviera listo, me puse los audífonos y la música empezó. Agarre my collar.

"_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear."_

"_I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

_"The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams;_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie."_

_"Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_  
_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me."_

"_Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?"_

"_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember"_

_"The smile when you tore me apart_  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams;_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end."_

_"This world may have failed you,_  
_It doesn't give you reason why._  
_You could have chosen a different path in life."_

_"The smile when you tore me apart._  
_You took my heart,_  
_Deceived me right from the start._  
_You showed me dreams;_  
_I wished they'd turn into real._  
_You broke a promise and made me realize._  
_It was all just a lie._  
_Could have been forever._  
_Now we have reached the end."_

El completo estudio estallo en aplausos, lamentablemente no estaba sintiéndome feliz, tampoco afortunada, así que tome los audífonos y me los quite, salí de la habitación y el estudio y me dirigí al baño. Cuando entre me lance a un taburete y llore.

"Bella." Una suave voz dijo. "estas hay?" ella dijo.

Me seque mis lagrimas y salí para hacerle frente a Alice.

"Si, Alice, aquí estoy" dije y ella me abrazo. Y al igual que unos pocos segundos empecé a llorar.

"Esta bien Bella, todo va a estar bien" repitió una y otra vez mientras me frotaba mi espalda.

Después de unos minutos me tranquilice, la mire y le di las gracias, pero todo lo que dijo es que todo va a estar bien finalmente. Después agarro mi mano y me llevo de vuelta al estudio en donde Cayo estaba hablando con Ángela sobre el contrato o algo así.

"Estas bien, B?" Angie me pregunto después de terminar con Cayo. Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

"Bien Bella, pienso que tu voz es Hermosa y no creo que la banda quiera alguien que no seas tu entonces estaremos en contacto para que puedas firmar el contrato, que te parece?" Cayo dijo. _WOW!_

"Gracias." Fue lo único que pude decir

Después de despedirme de la banda, Ángela y yo fuimos a nuestra casa y dijo que necesitábamos celebrar, por lo que fue a comprar Champaña mientras que lame a mis padres para contarles la buena noticia.

"Hola" mi mama respondió.

"Oye mama, podrías llamar a mi padre que tengo algo que decirles." Le dije y mi mama llamo a Charlie.

"hey Cariño, que pasa?" mi Padre dijo.

"Estoy cantando otra vez"

Silencio

"y Ángela me llevo al estudio y soy la nueva vocalista de Silver Hearts"

* se utiliza comúnmente para llamar "a la imitación de una piedra preciosa"

**Hola! Aquí estoy con el Segundo Capitulo.. Nose exactamente los días que actualizare.. creo que será los fines de semana.. pero no hay limite de fecha para ser exactos :)**

**mm.. Me merezco un Review? No sean Malas :)**

**-Elii **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer y la Historia pertenece a Rock_Goddess94 yo solo la Traduzco.. Y le hago la tarea ^^ :D**_

Summary: TRADUCCION "Kristine Te extraño tanto". Le dije. "Bella, Yo también te extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te canto en la noche? Quiero que la convierten en una canción". "No estoy segura de que la banda quiera." Le dije. "tu sabes que Edward la va a amar." Basada en Within Temptation (La banda.. ya saben xD)

**Capitulo 3**

"_Hola" mi mama respondió._

"_Oye mama, podrías llamar a mi padre que tengo algo que decirles." Le dije y mi mama llamo a Charlie._

"_hey Cariño, que pasa?" mi Padre dijo._

_"Estoy cantando otra vez"_

_Silencio_

"_y Ángela me llevo al estudio y soy la nueva vocalista de Silver Hearts"_

Mas silencio.

"Bella estas segura de cantar otra vez?" Renee pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

"Mama, tuve otro sueño." Le dije.

"y que te dijo Cariño?" Charlie dijo.

"Ella me dijo que vaya a la audición. Yo se que ella nunca hubiera querido que pare da cantar papa, y eso fue lo que hice desde que ella murió y… la sensación de volver a cantar fue tan grande e increíble, lo he echado mucho de menos." Les dije empezando a llorar.

Después de decirles, me dijeron que me iban a apoyar pase lo que pase y les crei por que Kristine habría dicho que sin importar lo que pase**. **

_**~Un mes despues~**_

_Estaba en un campo o más bien en un prado con un hermoso vestido negro. A lo lejos pude ver un hermoso árbol florecido y alguien estaba allí. Cuando fui hacia el árbol lo que observe me hizo sonreír, hay estaba Kristine en un hermoso vestido blanco con un hermoso lirio blanco y violeta detrás de la oreja._

"_Hola, Hermanita" Me dijo._

"_Hola Kris." le dije con una sonrisa._

"_Bella hoy empezaras a grabar con gente que se convertirá tu familia y vas a componer una canción con ese sentimiento." Dijo ella con una lágrima rodando por su cara._

_Todo se volvió negro. Un puro e indefinido negro. _

_Febrero 7, 2004. 11:02 pm._

"_Kris, por favor baja la velocidad, todo lo que necesitamos conseguir es ser detenidas por los policías" le dice a Kristine desde que ella esta acelerando y realmente no necesitamos que papa vea el informe de la policía donde sus dos hijas fueron arrestadas por manejar bajo la influencia y una de ellas siendo una guardaespaldas y para colmo de males estan lloviendo gatos y perros. Ja ja gatos, perros. lol_

"_oh, Vamos Bella! Esta muy tarde además esta lloviendo muy duro para que los policías nos ve-!_

_Golpes. Dolor. Oscuridad._

_La dulce melodía que ella siempre canta es el último recuerdo en mi cabeza antes de la oscuridad._

_Empecé a moverme y eso dolía. Las luces están muy brillantes. ¿Donde estoy? El blanco me rodea. Mucho dolor._

"_Bella?" Una triste voz me hablaba_

_Trataba de hablar pero había algo que no me dejaba."Cariño, no hables todavía, voy a ir a conseguir un doctor." Esta triste, triste voz me dijo mientras me levantaba._

_¿Que pasó?_

_¿Donde estoy?_

_¿Por que no puedo hablar? _

_Mire a mí alrededor e inmediatamente supe que estaba en una habitación en un hospital._

_QUE MIERDA? Empecé a sentir pánico, el monitor cardiaco empezó a sonar fuertemente, Charlie, mi padre entro a la habitación seguido por un doctor y un poco de enfermeras._

"_Isabella, necesitas calmarte para que nosotros podamos sacar el tubo que esta debajo de tu garganta, ok? Un hermoso doctor me dijo y asombrosamente me calme lo suficiente para que las enfermeras sacaran ese tubo de mi garganta._

_Después de eso me hizo beber mucha agua antes de hablar. "¿porque estoy aquí?" le dije con voz ronca_

"_Hay Cariño." My madre me dijo al momento que empezó a llorar.. WTF?_

"_Mama.. ¿Donde esta Kristine? Empecé a temer lo peor, lo único que recuerdo es mucho dolor.. y Golpes!_

"_Papi.. Donde esta ella? Esta bien? Tiene que estarlo" dije y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mi cara.. NO!_

Me desperté. Estaba respirando fuertemente y estoy sudando. No había soñado con el accidente hace mucho tiempo. Inspiración, Estoy sola. Empecé a escribir en mi diario la canción que Kris me dijo que iba a escribir.

_**The world seems not the same, though I know nothing has changed. It's all my state of mind, I can't leave it all behind…  
Have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind. Use the time that I have, I can't say goodbye, have to make it right. Have to fight, cause I know in the end it's worthwhile, that the pain that I feel slowly fades away…  
**_**… **_**Despite how I feel inside, have to trust it'll be alright. Have to stand up to be stronger.  
**_**… **_**No more pain, I'm floating away. Through the mist see the face of an angel, who calls my name. I remember you're the reason I have to stay.**_

"Bella estas lista para irnos?" Angela pregunto a través de la puerta cerrada en que deje mi habitación.

"Dame 30 minutos y estare lista" le dije cerrando mi diario y poniéndolo en mi maleta y me meti en la ducha. Cuando termine me puse mi vestido largo violeta con strass dorados y cogí mi maleta y me fui al estudio con Angie.

Cuando entre al estudio fuimos las primeras en llegar, entonces Angie llamo a Cayo para decirle que ya estábamos aquí. Fui a una habitación donde había un hermoso piano de cola Steinway*. Me senté y de mi maleta saque mi diario y lo abrí donde había escrito la canción.

Y empecé a tocar. Tocar y cantar; Cuando termine alguien estaba aplaudiendo. _Edward._

"Es Original, Bella?" Pregunto. Asenti con la cabeza.

"Te importa si me uno y pongo un poco de guitarra en esta maravillosa canción?" Pregunto. Porque el tiene que ser tan extraño en eso, es solo.. un gran cambio. _Oh Dios!_

"Claro, después de todo estaba pensando que tal vez yo no quiera cantar solamente tus canciones sino también mías" Dije.

"Bien, si todas tus canciones tienen tal profundidad y letras tristes tal vez sea una buena idea." Dijo sonriéndome dulcemente.

Cuando la banda completa llego al estudio Edward decidió que el solo quería 4 de sus canciones en el Nuevo álbum y que el resto yo lo podía escribir. _Que conveniente. _

Después de mostrarles a la banda mi canción, solo una persona no la quería en el álbum. _Rosalie. Yo no se cual es su problema conmigo pero ella me mira con odio._

Entonces empezamos a ensayar y ayudar a las chicas a llegar a las notas de la canción fue un poco difícil de hacer Alice, y que es la soprano consiguió las notas fácilmente; con Victoria fue fácil, pero ella quería hacer algo diferente para que la canción tenga mas felicidad entonces le dije que la canción estaba inspirada en la muerte de alguien que amo **and she went with it. **Ahora con Rosalie es otra historia, a pesar que hizo todo bien su actitud me estaba molestado y le dije exactamente eso.

"Mira Rosalie no se cual es tu puto problema pero no quiero trabajar con eso, lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es ser amable contigo pero tu no quieres, o cambias tu actitud a mas agradable o seré mala, entiendes?" Le dije enojandome.

"Gracias a Dios eres una chica dura porque si no lo fueras lo hubieras abandonado. Y si, voy a cambiar." Dijo ella con una sanrisa-mueca.

_Gracias Dios! _Así que después de los chicos tuvieran el ritmo y la melodía Cayo dijo que estábamos listos para grabar nuestra primera canción.

Emmett se fue a una habitación separada de todos nosotros; Alice, Rosalie y Victoria se fueron a otra; Jasper y James en otra y Edward y yo nos quedamos en la sala principal.

_"The world seems not the same,_  
_Though I know nothing has changed._  
_It's all my state of mind,_  
_I can't leave it all behind._  
_Have to stand up to be stronger."_

_"Have to try to break free_  
_From the thoughts in my mind._  
_Use the time that I have,_  
_I can't say goodbye,_  
_Have to make it right._  
_Have to fight, cause I know_  
_In the end it's worthwhile,_  
_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._  
_It will be alright."_

_"I know, should realize_  
_Time is precious, it is worthwhile._  
_Despite how I feel inside,_  
_Have to trust it'll be all right._  
_Have to stand up to be stronger."_

_"I have to try to break free_  
_From the thoughts in my mind._  
_Use the time that I have,_  
_I can't say goodbye,_  
_Have to make it right._  
_Have to fight, cause I know_  
_In the end it's worthwhile,_  
_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._  
_It will be all right."_

_"Oh, this night is too long._  
_Have no strength to go on._  
_No more pain, I'm floating away._  
_Through the mist see the face_  
_Of an angel, who calls my name._  
_I remember you're the reason I have to stay."_

_"Have to try to break free_  
_From the thoughts in my mind._  
_Use the time that I have,_  
_I can't say goodbye,_  
_Have to make it right._  
_Have to fight, cause I know_  
_In the end it's worthwhile,_  
_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._  
_It will be alright."_

"Bella, cual es el nombre de esta canción?" Edward pregunto.

"Pale."

**Hola! Aquí estoy con el Tercer Capitulo.. Nose exactamente los días que actualizare.. creo que será los fines de semana.. pero no hay limite de fecha para ser exactos :) Ademas esoty castigada.. asi que la traducción muchas veces no la tengo lista para el dia. Ya actualizare cuando mi mama deje de ser mala y me deje estar en mi Pc..!**

**Para que la historia se escuche mejor.. sobre todo en las partes de las canciones bájenlas.. ahí aparecen los nombres de las canciones y pues saben que la Banda es Within Temptation.. Como en el cap Pasado.. con Utopia y Angels.. Escuchen la de esta: Pale.. es genial.**

**Umm, Le quiero dar las gracias a Bells por ayudarme a subir el cap. Fanfiction me come. jaja**

**mm.. Me merezco un Review? No sean Malas :)**

**-Elii **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: todos los personajes son se Stephenie Meyer y la Historia pertenece a Rock_Goddess94 yo solo la Traduzco.. Y le hago la tarea ^^ :D**_

Summary: TRADUCCION "Kristine Te extraño tanto". Le dije. "Bella, Yo también te extraño. ¿Te acuerdas de la canción que te canto en la noche? Quiero que la convierten en una canción". "No estoy segura de que la banda quiera." Le dije. "tu sabes que Edward la va a amar." Basada en Within Temptation (La banda.. ya saben xD)

**CAPITULO 4.**

Como las semanas iban pasando la relación con la banda era mejor. Y los sueños eran felices, más vivos. Mis sueños siempre empiezan en la misma parte pero ellos toman otro camino depende del mensaje de Kris.

_Estaba en un campo o más bien en un prado con un hermoso vestido negro. A lo lejos pude ver un hermoso árbol florecido y alguien estaba allí. Cuando fui hacia el árbol lo que observe me hizo sonreír, hay estaba Kristine en un hermoso vestido blanco con un hermoso lirio blanco y violeta detrás de la oreja._

_"Hola, Hermanita" Me dijo._

"_Hola Kris como estas?" Le pregunte pensando que ya es hora de que le pregunte eso._

"_Las cosas son pero tus sueños no son acerca de mi hermanita, esto es acerca de ti." Me dijo._

"_Oh… Bien, y que es eso?" le pregunte._

"_todo lo que necesito de ti hoy es decir si." Y con eso ella se fue._

Me desperté. Hoy es el último día de grabación. La sesión de fotos para el folleto del álbum serán tomadas mañana y la otra semana el mundo conocerá a Bella Swan. Estoy nerviosa por decir menos.

Después de conocer a la banda descubrí que Rose y Em son un tema al igual que Ali y Jaz y James y Vicky. Si, yo se pero me estoy encariñando con ellos y ahora estoy acortando sus nombres pero me gusta. De todos modos también descubrí que en cierto modo me e enamorado de Edward y de acuerdo con Ali, el esta enamorado de mi. Todo lo que se es que nosotros tenemos una buena química y pasamos mucho tiempo componiendo juntos.

Ya lista para mi ultimo día de grabación en el estudio no puede evitar sentirme un poco melancólica por el hecho de que realmente no se cuando estaré de regreso, después de todo tengo solo 22 casi 23 años y tengo la sensación de que estaré de vuelta.

Después de bañarme fui a mi closet y mire mi vestido. La mayor parte son negros pero también tengo algunos coloridos. Creo que es mejor que vaya de negro hoy. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza apunta hacia un vestido específico que amo pero que no he usado en un tiempo. Entonces decidí ir con un vestido strapless con medias y tacón alto. _Por si Acaso._

Cuando llegue al estudio todos estaban ahí. _Genial! _Todos estaban tocando y estaban grabando los riffs de la guitarra ampliados. La cosa es que yo necesitaba trabajar también con la voz extendida y no se por que ellos empezaron si mi.

"Oye Bella nos podrías ayudar con esto, Alice no esta obteniendo la nota correcta." Vicky dijo.

"Claro." Y empezamos a cantar tratando de ayudar a Ali obtener la nota correcta, cuando lo logro fuimos a grabarla ultima canción.

"Oye B. que canción están grabando hoy?" Edward preguntó.

"All I Need." Dije.

_"__I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around"_

_"Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace"_

_"Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close"_

_"I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around"_

_"Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace"_

_"Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place"  
"I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down"_

_"Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place"_

_"Don't tear me down  
For all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place."_

Una vez que oímos lo que grabamos, cada pareja se fue a sus esquinas por separado a hacer planes para celebrar el hecho de que terminaron otro álbum. Nosotros decidimos semanas antes que si cuando el producto final estuviera fuera de la edición podríamos celebrar todos.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Oh. Vamos Chicos!, tenemos que celebrar de que tenemos un nuevo álbum." Alice dijo después de que algunos de nosotros nos rehusáramos a hacer una fiesta._

"_Si chicos, quiero decir, nosotros también tenemos que celebrar el hecho de que Bella esta aquí con nosotros también." Edward dijo. El es tan dulce a veces que esta empezando a irritarme._

" _Y que tal si los chicos invitan a las chicas a cenar una vez que el álbum sea lanzado?" Victoria propuso. Me gusta esa idea._

_¡Oh, si definitivamente es un si y tal vez después podríamos todos ir a la casa de Edward y hacer una pequeña fiesta solo para nosotros, Cayo y hasta Angela?" Alice dijo Y todos estábamos de acuerdo._

_**~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**_

"Um Bella, tu sabes que cada pareja se va ir en su propio camino a celebrar esta noche, bien... Estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar" Edward dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Umm yo no se Edward, Realmente no creo que sea" y como antes recordé lo que Kristine me dijo en mi sueño. _"todo lo que necesito de ti hoy es decir si." Y con eso ella se fue._

"Sabes que? Me encantaría." Le dije y mi celular empezó a sonar. _Papa. _"Edward, necesito atender esto, perdón."Me levante y respondí.

"Hola Papa." Dije

"Hola Cariño, ¿como estas?" Pregunto

"Estoy bien, acabamos de terminar de grabar el álbum y voy a cenar en una hora o dos, y tu, como estas?" Dije

"Estoy bien. Solo estoy llamando para cancelar nuestra reunión Corazón, tu mama tiene gripe entonces no creo que sea una buena idea el ir a Seattle." Dijo. _Genial! Y yo que quera verlos._

"Crees que tal vez pueda ir yo?" Pregunte.

"Oh Querida eso seria genial." El dijo mientras Alice agitaba sus manos hacia mí.

"Papa necesito irme. Los llamare mas tarde para hablar acerca del viaje, ok?" Y después de eso colgamos.

"Hey Alice, que necesitas?" Le pregunte.

"ME DEJAS POR FAVOOOOOR VESTIRTE PARA LA CITA QUE TIENES ESTA NOCHE CON EDWARD, SIIIII?" Me grito.

"Un poco mas pasito Ali, No estoy sorda." Le dije.

"Esta bien, pero puedo?" Dijo

"Bien" Dije.

Eso fue una tortura; nunca permitiré que Alice jugué Barbie conmigo OTRA VEZ. "Vamos Bella, no te muevas. Necesito acabar con tu pelo y Edward ya casi esta acá." Ella dijo. Llamaron a la Puerta. Estábamos en la casa de Alice donde vive con Jasper.

"Ves, ya esta acá y ni siquiera tienes puesto el vestido." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

"Edward, ella _no _esta lista, ahora largo!" dijo cerrando la puerta.

Luego ella procedió a ir al armario que estaba en su habitación mientas yo estaba en su baño y cuando estuvo de vuelta sostenía una gran caja blanca. Me la dio y me dijo que la abriera, cuando lo hice estaba un hermoso strapless violeta-rosado a mitad del muslo y ella me lo estaba _regalando._

"Oh Alice, no puedo recibir esto, es… demasiado." Y empecé a llorar.

"No Bella, por favor no empieces a llorar. Es un regalo de parte de Jaz y Yo por estar en la banda, por favor Bella acéptalo." Dijo mientras me abrazaba." Y para de llorar por que vas a arruinar tu maquillaje." Ella dijo secándome mis lágrimas. "Quiero saber tu historia Bella, quiero saber porque eres tan miserable, y quiero conocerte y poder ser amigas por que puedes confiar en mi, ahora ve y vístete, ponte esos tacones para que puedas salir con Edward."

Después de vestirme, Alice tomo mi mano y me llevo a la sala donde estaba la banda completa. _Genial! _Todo el mundo se dio vuelta y me miro. Em empezó a silbarme así como James, Rose y Vicky tenían una sonrisa de complicidad en sus rostros, Jaz estaba sonriendo dulcemente y Edward tenia la boca abierta. _Simplemente Genial!_

"Wow Bella te ves… simplemente Hermosa." Edward dijo haciéndome ruborizar.

"Gracias" Dije mirando mi tacón con gran interés. Se acerco a donde estaba parada y agarrando mi mandíbula susurro: "Realmente luces hermosa." Me derretí y casi sonrió.

"Escapemos de estos enamoradizos idiotas,no te parece Bella? Me dijo.

"Si." Dije mientras me agarraba mi mano y nos fuimos al ascensor. Cuando llegamos a su auto estaba impresionada. _Un Mustang, wow!_

**Esto de llamar a los Personajes Vicky y Ali es bien raro.. jaja.. todo Noo! Vicky no mates a Edward y también Ril. No seas un neófito malo- jaja**

**Siento la demora. Pero ya este capitulo lo tenia listo desde hace tiempo. A mi me lo corrige la autora, y se demoro mas de lo normal en pasarme la corrección. De verdad necesito urgente una Beta.. jaja.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)**

**Elii-**


End file.
